1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skid steer loader attachments and more particularly pertains to a new Skid Steer Loader Rotatable Attachment for rotatably mounting a variety of work attachments to a skid steer loader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skid steer loader attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, skid steer loader attachments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art skid steer loader attachments include U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,182; U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,720; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,789; U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,143; U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,569; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,252; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,299; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,865; U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,110; U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,144; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,398.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Skid Steer Loader Rotatable Attachment. The inventive device includes a base assembly removably mountable to the lift arms of a skid steer loader and a rotational assembly rotatably coupled to the base assembly, wherein the rotational assembly is rotatable relative to the base assembly by means of a rotation system and is adapted for removable mounting of a work attachment thereto. As such, the rotational assembly and the work attachment are conjointly rotatable through 360 degrees in a plane which is transverse to a longitudinal axis of the lift arms of the skid steer loader.
In these respects, the Skid Steer Loader Rotatable Attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotatably mounting a variety of work attachments to a skid steer loader.